My Name is Mrs Dr Possible
by Forlong
Summary: Mrs Dr Possible talks to us about the world famous Team Possible.


_I don't own KP._

* * *

Hello. Come into my office, please. It's a good thing you came while things were slow. 

—points at a portrait of her family—

That's my dear husband. He works at Middleton's Space Center. We have three children. The boys, Jim and Tim, are identical twins. They're always getting into some kind of trouble, like launching rockets in the back yard and crashing them into the house. I had to have told them a thousand times not to bring rocket fuel in the house.

Our oldest child is the world famous Kim Possible. She's an honor roll student, captain of Middleton High's cheer squad, and part of Team Possible. I've accompanied Kim on two of her missions, and I find it hard to believe that she can handle it so easily. The most recent of her missions I was involved in, was on Mother's Day. My husband decided that we should spend the day together and bond, no matter what. Poor Kim had to watch me perform brain surgery. She handled it better then I thought she would. She didn't even faint, but that was because she was to busy throwing up. When Wade called, I insisted on joining her on her mission. She hated the idea so much that I had to use the "Puppy Dog Pout" on her to get her to give in.

Wade is Kim's tech support. He makes all of the gadgets you may or may not have seen Kim use. He also hacks into computer programs and security systems as need. Or, at least, I _hope_ that's the only time he uses his hacking skills.

Anyway, that mission involved Kim's arch foe, Doctor Drakken. His real name is "Drew Lipsky", and he was a friend of my husband's in collage. Poor Drew was spending the day with his overly-protective mother, who didn't know about his dreams of dominating the world. Fortunately, thanks to Kimmie, those will always stay dreams. Dr. Drakken was trying to steal some sort of endoplasmic life form, but I figured out that by talking to it, I could calm it down. I had a lot of fun on that mission, but I think I'll leave the world saving to Kim from now on.

The other time I joined Kim on a mission was at Christmas. Dr. Drakken had a plan to take over the world, and he thought Kim would take the day off for the holiday. But Kim's best friend, Ron, tried to stop him on his own. He knew that spending Christmas with her family meant everything to Kim, so he let her take the day off (without telling her, though). It didn't work out to well for him, because Kim had to leave and save him. But Christmas just wasn't the same without Kimmie, so the boys, Nana (my husband's mother), my husband, and I all went to help Kim save Ron. To our surprise, Ron didn't need saving. He and Drew had decided to set aside their differences for the sake of the holiday.

What? Who's Ron? He's that blond-haired boy in that family portrait on my desk. I know he's not really a part of my family. But he's been Kim's best friend since they were in Preschool. Since then, Ron's been like another son to me. Unlike Kim, he always gets along with Jim and Tim. Even when they play a silly prank on him, he just laughs. Well, there was one prank they pulled on Kim and Ron that Ron had yelled at them for. Ron made my husband and I swear not to tell anyone what Jim and Tim did. That's how bad the prank was.

Ron is the sweetest young man I have ever met, and I think Kim is beginning to see him in a deferent light. I think it has something to do with Ron's new friend, Felix Renton. Felix is a young man in a wheel chair, but Ron has found a way to look past that. When Ron interdicted me to Felix, I noticed Kim giving him a loving look. The kind I only give my husband.

I was tickled pink when Kim told me Ron asked her out on a date. Unfortunately, that date was only caused by a chip that made Kim's feelings for Ron kick into high gear. However, the chip was set for "love", but it didn't specify who Kim should direct the love towards. I explained this to Kim, and she told me that she and Ron decided to stay friends for the time being. I was a bit disappointed, but Kim and Ron acted differently around each other after that. Sure, they decide to just stay friends, but I don't think it will last.

Ron is dedicated to Kim. He'd rather die then see Kim get hurt! Not to long ago, he was in this very hospital for injuries he received while on a mission. I found out that he got them because he was protecting Kim. Oddly enough, I happened to be walking by his room when he woke up.

The first thing he said when he woke was, "Is Kim okay?"

I cried and told him that Kim was fine (except for the fact that her best friend was in a comma). I called Wade, and he told Kim that Ron was fine and she could see him after school. Few people have ever seen my daughter cry, and now Wade is one of those few people. Now-sob-could you please leave?

* * *

FYI: The prank I spoke of is the prank Jim and Tim pulled in "I am Tim and I am Jim" by captainkodak1. 


End file.
